


Cranes in the Snow

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord: Umino Hours, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Reunions, Snow, Soulmates, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka's soulmate is weeks overdue on his mission with no word, and even against Genma's best efforts to occupy him, Iruka can't help but worry, attention ever straying back to his soulmark.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Shiranui Genma & Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Cranes in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Dancing Cranes' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!
> 
> I knew as soon as I got my board that I would do a Gai/Iruka story for this space - red crowned cranes are inextricably linked to Gai in my mind by now. . .

Stepping out of the tiny shelter, Iruka wandered across the hidden platform, kicking through the snow rather than bothering to walk atop it. Though he knew most ninja who hadn’t been raised here found them alarming, Iruka had always been at home in the hidden outposts scattered all across the forests of Hi no Kuni, finding the high platforms and tiny cabins hidden amongst the trees comfortable.

He had vague memories of his father carrying him up into one, tree-walking, while his mother laughingly scolded him for it, and their camping on the roof with a view of the stars through the leaves for the night. They had been on a visit to Nami no Kuni, where Iruka’s grandparents had lived, but he remembered little more of the trip.

Making his way to the platform’s edge, Iruka braced his forearms on the narrow railing, looking out at the surrounding forest through the branches concealing the outpost.

An ear-splitting shriek made him jump, a soft smile already spreading across his face. He leaned forwards, finding the red crowned crane he had heard and watching as the bird pranced and leapt and shrieked, his mate stalking closer slowly, wings flaring as they began to mirror one another in a synchronised pair-dance.

Iruka’s fingers searched out his soulmark thoughtlessly, his mind turning to his own partner, out of contact and three weeks overdue on his mission.

“This little easy run was supposed to get your mind _off_ worrying.”

Iruka smiled slightly. “I know.” he said without looking at Genma.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Iruka let himself be pulled sideways a little as Genma hugged him firmly. “Hey. He’ll be fine.” Genma wrapped a hand over Iruka’s own on his forearm in a gesture that would have been unutterably rude if they hadn’t been friends for so long - and not so long, at that, as Genma had been friends with the man whose mark Iruka bore there. That, too, made it an easy gesture to accept, Iruka thought wryly.

Genma squeezed Iruka’s arm. “It’s Kakashi. He makes _everyone_ late.” he teased lightly.

Iruka laughed despite himself. “There’s a challenge I wouldn’t have expected to see.” he said dryly. “Gai’s drive to complete missions swifter than predicted against Kakashi’s preternatural ability to be late no matter what he’s doing. . .”

Genma laughed, dragging Iruka harder against himself and swaying a little. “There you go. They’re just being ridiculous.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, looking back at the pair of mated cranes dancing together. That they certainly were often enough, though Iruka couldn’t quite push aside his worry so easily.

The pair of cranes lifted their heads high, tilted back as they cried out, breasts pressed together, and then they hopped backwards away from one another, circling each other, and took to the air in synch.

Iruka watched them disappear among the snowy trees

 _Be safe and come back to me soon._ Iruka thought, looking down at the red crowned crane on his arm, wings up and back, head raised in a triumphant cry.

Iruka stepped sideways, bumping lightly into Genma. “Come on. We have a drop-off to make.” he turned away from the rail, fingers trailing over his soulmark once more before he dropped his hand.

“Like _that’ll_ be hard, this trip is downright insulting. . .” Genma muttered behind him, and Iruka dipped his head, amused.

“ _You_ chose it. It’s a C-rank, what did you expect?” Iruka asked, shoving Genma’s shoulder lightly.

Genma continued grumbling as they slipped inside to pack up, but he didn’t actually argue.

* * *

Iruka barked a reprimand, pulling his class back in line, and shook his head as he knelt to help Taron with his slipping glove. “Keep these _on_.” he instructed firmly. He had his suspicions about the level of intention involved in the gloves continually falling off. “You can’t form seals or throw kunai with numb fingers.”

Taron looked thoughtful, and Iruka nudged him back on with the rest of the class, hoping it might actually sink in this time. He surveyed his students, checking with a practised eye for anyone showing signs of trouble in the cold, releasing them to choose what they wanted to work on for a while. The important part was handling their practises in the snow and the chill wind; Iruka would work them with more directed lessons later.

He stilled as a noise teased at him, eyes widening. “Nana!” he called, catching his colleague’s attention. She looked up and he signalled her with a question. She nodded, moving to a better position to watch both their classes, and Iruka restrained himself from _running_ for the Academy gates.

The moment he was out of his students’ sight, however, he picked up speed, darting across the icy, dirty snow covering the deserted square. Gai whirled towards him, beaming, and Iruka pounced, only for Gai to slip on the ice, sending them both toppling into the clean snowdrift at his back.

Iruka laughed, winding his arms around his soulmate’s shoulders and hugging him tight. “You’re late.” he accused, fingers sliding up to the nape of Gai’s neck and kneading absently.

Gai’s arms closed around him, shockingly warm. “I know, my Beloved.” he said, kissing Iruka’s cheek. “My deepest apologies. There were unavoidable delays.”

Iruka huffed, drawing back just enough to meet Gai’s eyes. “But you’re all right?” he asked, though he was relatively certain.

Gai looked away, and Iruka tensed. “My Rival is in the hospital, but our mission was otherwise a success.” he agreed, and Iruka relaxed again, though he expressed regret. Kakashi being in the hospital after a mission was. . .

Well, it wasn’t a _surprise_ , at least. And _Gai_ was unharmed. Iruka slid a hand down his side, then yelped as Gai rose from the snow, easily bringing Iruka along with him.

He swatted Gai’s shoulder, but couldn’t quite hold back a grin as Gai laughed and drew him into a tight embrace once more.

“I missed you. I was _worried_.” Iruka admitted into Gai’s broad shoulder, and Gai hummed, rubbing his back.

“I am deeply sorry to have worried you, my Beloved.” Gai said against his ear, and Iruka huffed, pulling back and drawing Gai into a kiss. He made a soft sound of startlement against Iruka’s mouth, and then sank into it, arms settling low around Iruka’s waist.

Iruka was breathless when he drew back, and the sting of the cold air in his lungs only highlighted how _warm_ he felt all through. He shivered. “I. . . I have to get back to my class. Nana is watching them for the moment but. . .”

“Of course.” Gai kissed his cheek, then grinned at him, hugging him briefly tighter. “I will see you this evening?”

“Yes. Of course. Please.” Iruka reached up to cup Gai’s cheek, heart squeezing as he nudged into the touch, eyes flicking to the crane just showing between his glove and his sleeve. “I’m glad you’re home safe, darling.”


End file.
